vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gia
'Gia''' est l'un des premiers nouveaux vampires de Marcel. Elle sera placée sous la responsabilité d'Elijah qui la formera et lui permettra de son familiariser à son nouveal état de vampire. Apparence physique Gia est une jeune femme à la peau brune, surement d'origine indienne, avec de long cheveux bruns et des yeux brun foncé. Elle est de grande taille et a une silhouette sportive. Personnalité Gia est une jeune femme assez paumé qui cherche depuis toujours sa place dans le monde. Elle a un caractère bien trempé et ne se laisse pas faire allant même jusqu'à tenir tête à une bande de loup. Grâce à Marcel et à sa transformation en vampire, Gia trouve enfin un but à sa vie et une place au sein de la communauté vampirique. Son passé A venir... Saison 2 Dans Renaissance, Gia apparait en tant qu'humaine dans le groupe des vampires potentiels que Josh ramène à Marcel. Elle est contrainte comme les autres à tout oublier des vampires mais aussi à être capable de retrouver le chemin vers le loft de Marcel si elle se sent assez forte et si elle possède réellement le désir de devenir un vampire. A la fin de l'épisode, elle apparait chez Marcel, prouvant qu'elle possède les qualités recherchaient par Marcel pour son nouveau groupe de vampires. Dans Alive and Kicking, Gia joue du violon dans la rue devant Marcel qui est rejoint par Elijah. La sentant prette, Marcel brise la nuque de la jeune femme, mais révèle l'avoir nourri de son sang, et provoque alors son entré en transition. Il confie alors l'éducation de Gia à Elijah. Dans Every Mother's Son, Gia fait un peu de rangement dans le loft de Marcel quand celui-ci lui demande d'accompagner Elijah jusqu'à Lenore. Gia comprend qu'Elijah ne veut pas être un guide pour elle et semble l'accepter mais interpèlle Elijah sur la direction à suivre pour trouver la sorcière. Plus tard, Elijah lui donne pour mission de voler un python en utilisant la compulsion sans même lui apprendre comment faire. Elle retourne ensuite, totalement frustré, auprès de Marcel qui l'encourage à continuer son apprentissage auprès d'Elijah et de trouver un moyen de le pousser à les aider. Le soir venu, Gia se rend dans un piano bar et est rejoint par Elijah qui lui demande si elle prévoit de monter sur scène ce soir. Gia explique alors qu'elle n'est plus capable de jouer depuis sa tranformation. Elijah lui en explique alors la raison et lui propose de l'aider à réapprendre. Après cette rencontre, elle rentre chez Marcel et le prévient qu'Elijah va enfin l'aider. Dans Live and Let Die, Gia participé à une soirée organisée chez Marcel quand une bande de loup, mené par Aiden, fait irruption. Souhaitant apprendre à se défendre, Elijah la prendra en cours particulier et lui apprendra, avec talent, les bases du combat en le comparant à l'éducation musicale. Elle aidera par la suite à réaliser le plan de sauvetage des jeunes loups. Elle culpabilisera ensuite d'avoir laisser Elijah seul et s'inquiètera de son absence. Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, Gia fait son rapport auprès de Marcel et avoue n'avoir trouvé aucune trace d'Elijah. Elle participera à la mission de sauvetage d'Oliver en veillant sur Camille qui occupait Vincent. Attaqué par l'un des gardes loup de Vincent, elle fuit dans un premier temps sur ordre de Marcel avant de revenir le sauver. Blesser par une morsure, elle sera sauvé par le sang de Klaus et renouvelle son allégeance envers Marcel et la nouvelle communauté de vampires. Ses relations *Gia et Marcel *Gia et Elijah *Gia et Hayley Apparences Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire '' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Fire with Fire'' Galerie |-|Saison 2= Gia 201 (1).jpeg Gia 201 (2).jpeg Gia 202 (1).jpeg Gia 202 (2).jpeg Gia 203 (1).jpeg Gia 203 (2).jpeg Gia 203 (3).jpeg Gia 203 (4).jpeg Gia 204 (1).jpeg Gia 204 (2).jpeg Gia 204 (3).jpeg Gia 206 (1).jpeg Gia 206 (2).jpeg Gia 206 (3).jpeg Voir aussi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Décédés